Frysdar
Frysdar is a small island kingdom, located in the north of the Novron Sea, off the southern coast of Nolthwyk. The kingdom was once a colony of The Nolthwykan Empire, but has operated as an independent realm ever since the fall of the Empire. The kings of Frysdar reside in the castle of Morparok. Most of the people of Frysdar live in small fishing villages dotted around the coast of the island. Frysdar is also the only Novroni nation that is not a member of The Novron League. History Much of the early history of Frysdar is unknown. The First Men of Nolthwyk did not have a written language and most of their oral history has been lost of the ages. It is believed that the island was first settled around the 3rd Century 9E By the Golti Kol. The first settlements were just simple fishing villages, but as the population of Nolthwyk increased, more settlers traveled across the sea to Frysdar. The First & Second Expansions of Nolthwyk Over the next 400 years, the people of Nolthwyk ventured further south and east, founding new colonies. These new lands were much more hospitable than Frysdar, and so they grew more prosperous. Even in the early days of Frysdar, the people grew resentful of the other colonies. An animosity that would last through the ages. The Sundering Between the 8th and 10th Centuries, communication and coordination between the colonies started to break down. However, Frysdar managed to maintain close ties to Nolthwyk, owing to their proximity and reliance on trade with the mainland. It was during this time that the Frysdari truly earned their reputation as rugged and hardy people. Owing to the lack of natural resources of their home, the Frysdari resorted to raiding the lands of the south. These brutal reavers became known as the Kraevengir. Et Gediryalt Once the unrest in Nolthwyk had been quelled, and the land was once again under one rule, Frysdar was re-established as a vassal of Nolthwyk. The resentment that had long been buring in the hearts of the Frysdari was stoked further during this period. Those that had once been Karevengir were pressed into service by the Nolthwykan kings. They served as a vanguard to attack any former colony that would not ingrate peacefully. Although the Gediryalt is thought of as a time of glory and unification for much of Novron, the men of Frysdar think of it as a dark and bloody age. The Nolthwykan Empire Once the former colonies were back under the control of Nolthwyk, the empire was born. Even the Frysdari had been loyal to Nolthwyk from the very beginning, the high offices of power were mostly given to the larger, more prosperous colonies. The Nôlthwkyan kings recognized that they needed to keep close relations with the former leaders of the rich colonies of Iskandar and Voltya. As such, the lords of Frysdar were neglected. Fallandír's Folly The men of Frysdar were among the first to learn of the downfall of Nolthwyk. The lords of Frysdar were quick to take advantage of the confusion to reclaim control of their homeland, killing all Nolthwykan officials that were sent to keep an eye on them. In the years following the Folly, Frysdar reasserted themselves as the vicious searaiders of yore. Fleets of Kraevengir scoured the lands of the north for many years, raiding and pillaging with impunity. The raiding of the Karevengir was finally stifled with the formation of The Novron League. Once the former colonies of Nolthwyk banded together, they sent a force against Frysdar to end the raiding. Although they were fearsome warriors, the Frysdari were greatly outnumbered. With the Novroni armada blockading the island, a treaty was signed to end the attacks of the Kraevengir. Government Frysdar is an absolute monarchy, ruled by a king. The king of Frysdar wields absolute power within the kingdom, passing his power to his eldest son. Each settlement also has a lord that governs over the town and surrounding lands. The kingdom operates in a feudal tributary system. All land is owned by the king, so the land itself is worked by tenant farmers. These serfs are allowed to keep enough to feed themselves and their families, but must give the rest to their lord, who then takes a cut and send the rest to the king. Other workers, such as craftsmen, builders and fishermen, must also participate in this system. Even the fearsome Kraevengir are must surrender their plunder to their lord, a portion of which they will receive as payment. Culture Owing to the harsh conditions of their island home, the people of Frysdar have become a truly hardy people. The Frysdari have no place for art, music, poetry or any other pass time they consider to be weak and soft. They live a simplistic, spartan lifestyle, even forgoing alcohol which they believe makes a man witless and slow. Strength and the ability to survive are paramount in Frysdari life. If you cannot work and fight, then you are useless. The people of Frysdar have a saying: The weak do not survive in Frysdar. Category:Locations Category:Nations Category:Nôvron Category:Frysdar